Skeletal Horse (Super Smash Mobs)
The Skeletal Horse is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 7000 Gems to unlock, along with the Pig. Stats Armor - 6.5 (Above Average) (Full Chain Armor except for boots, which are iron) Damage - 6.0 (Above Average) Knock-back Taken - 140% (Semi-Heavyweight) Health Regeneration - 0.3 sec (Semi-Fast) Attributes The Skeletal Horse is a close-range kit, boasting much power to await it's offense plays. Its stats are above average, making it suitable for offense. Above average armor, fast health regeneration, and semi-heavy weight makes it survive much longer than other competitors. Supplying 2 weapons and a passive, they are all damaging moves to lower enemies health. Bone Kick is a great way to space out your enemies, giving yourself an opportunity to attack, or use Bone Rush. Bone Rush is very useful for catching opponents in mid-air, making it very deadly. It has fairly low damage, but will meteor smash enemies, making it reliable to edge-guard. Deadly Bones is a pseudo-counter attack move, only activating if the player is attacked. Skeletal Horse may play offense well, but it has rather poor defense, despite it's above average armor. This class is one of the only classes to lack a ranged projectile, making bone rush the only skill useful for taking down camping or ranged-based enemies. It also has one of the widest hitboxes in-game, leading to easy combos against it, despite having the Deadly Bones passive. Its recovery is not good, Bone Rush being its only recovery ability. Skeletal Horse, if taken much damage, will also take knock-back when using Bone Rush, making it somewhat easy to gimp the Skeletal Horse. Ranged-based kits with attacks that to high knockback such as Slime or Enderman have an advantage against Skeletal Horse. Moveset Skeletal Horse is equipped with an Axe, Spade, and Compass. Axe Ability - Bone Kick Right Click the Axe to slow down and kick your opponents, doing decent damage and huge knockback. This also makes the Skeletal Horse block knock-back during its duration, making it survive longer. This is also very useful to hit any mobs with a medium to small hitbox. Has very short range to hit a player. When kicking, you'll be vulnerable to attacks, due to it's slowness effect. Spade Ability - Bone Rush , , Right Click the Spade to charge forward and summon an onslaught of damaging bones that each do minor damage and can be deadly if you catch an opponent in mid-air. Despite doing low damage, its ability to trap mobs with the move lets you do major damage, dealt with melee and/or bone rush. When crouching, you'll stop your movement, but the bones will continue moving. Often used as an edge-guarding move. As with edge-guarding, it's one of the only moveset skills to meteor smash mobs, often one of the deadliest movesets in-game. Passive Ability - Deadly Bones , , If you get hit by a melee attack, you'll drop a bone. After a second or two, the bone will explode for moderate knockback and low damage in a small area. One bone does not pose much of a threat, but spammers will get their come-uppance with a minefield of bones waiting to take them out, courtesy of you. It's good against enemies with small hitboxes, as they will damage them no matter how small they are; they just have to be near one. It will not damage any mobs when it's stepped on. Smash Ability - Bone Storm , , Right Click the Nether Star to start speeding forward in a shower of damage-dealing bones. This is very similar to Bone Rush, but there are more bones and you are slightly faster. The move lasts for 20 seconds. Trivia * In the regular game of Minecraft, Skeletal Horses are unobtainable without using mods or commands. This is in contrast with every other mob in SSM. * This class is likely a replacement of the "Undead Knight", as it is a very similar class with a related skill move. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits